


Affectionate (Chi.ver)

by LumInaW



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW
Summary: Vergil并不擅長在言語上的表達，與其要他想花言巧語的話來哄你，他覺得實際行動還比較有效率，導致他往往會對你過保護，亦或者在日常生活中的細節他都比較上心照顧著你，而在親密互動這方面，向來都是你比較主動。
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 8





	Affectionate (Chi.ver)

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不會想題目xD

你睡醒睜開眼睛盯著天花板，想來你和 Vergil交往也有一段日子了，可惜他經常需要出任務，聚少離多，  
算到今天，你已經快一個月沒見到Vergil了，你非常想念他，  
你深呼吸嘆息念叨“好寂寞噢 ..今天是我生日的説...”  
你失望的從床上坐起，隱約聽見樓下傳來嘈雜聲，你很清楚屋裏衹有你一人，於是你拿著手槍走下樓查看。

嘈雜聲從厨房傳出，還有瓢盆跌落在地和砸破盤子的響聲，你才走進厨房，  
擋在你前面的是Dante，他朝你笑笑，閻魔刀從他背後飛過來，釘在墻上。  
鋒利的刀刃劃破了他和你的臉頰，溫熱的血液從你臉上的傷口流下。  
“Oh Shit!”  
Dante瞪大眼睛捂著嘴，轉過身指著你，在他身後的是Vergil。

當Vergil看到你臉上的傷口時，原本氣鼓鼓的表情瞬間沒了血色，他立刻走到你身邊，捧起你的臉查看傷口。  
“y/n，對不起，對不起，對不起”  
Vergil露出難過的表情向你連聲道歉，你第一次見到他這麽緊張的神情，加上這麽久沒見到他，  
你心裏已經高興得連疼痛都忘了，衹呆呆地看著Vergil傻笑  
“完了完了Vergil，y/n是不是嚇傻了？”Dante饒有趣味地看著你。  
Vergil隨即用力的敲了Dante的頭；惡狠狠的瞪著他，“都是你害的！快滾出我家！”  
“是、是，謝謝款待了老哥~Adiós~”  
“滾！！”

Dante離開后，房子又回復了平日的寧靜。  
“y/n,痛不痛？對不起，我不知道你在Dante身後” Vergil一臉愧疚地看著你，  
你搖搖頭 “不痛” 然後你像樹懶一樣手脚并用的爬上他身上，挂在他的軀幹上緊抱著他，  
把臉窩進他的頸窩，聞著他的氣息，向他表達你對他的思念。  
“你回來了，Vergil...我好想你.......”  
“我回來了。”他愛憐地摸摸你的頭  
“對不起，把你一個人留下這麽長一段時間..”

Vergil并不擅長在言語上的表達，與其要他想花言巧語的話來哄你，他覺得實際行動還比較有效率，  
導致他往往會對你過保護，亦或者在日常生活中的細節他都比較上心照顧著你，  
而在親密互動這方面，向來都是你比較主動。

他抱著你走到客廳，拿了急救箱把你放在沙發上，開始幫你處理傷口，查看傷口深淺時，他才放心地舒了口氣  
“還好割得不深....會有點疼，你忍住..”  
“嘶——好癢哈哈..”  
“不要亂動，忍一下..”  
Vergil給你貼上膠布后在上面印上一吻 “好了。”  
“謝謝，吶..My love，你怎麽不通知我你會提早回來？”  
他摸摸鼻子，“你生日，我想給你驚喜”  
“然後呢？Dante怎麽也在？”  
“我也想知道他是什麽時候溜進來的，出發前我在事務所聽見女生們在討論說今天是你的生日，所以我儘快把工作完成，趕回來想和你一起過。”  
你高興的捂住嘴巴，想掩飾内心的雀躍，嘴角還不自覺的上揚  
“回到鎮上的時間還早，我還去了菜市場采購，想給你做好早餐，再叫你起床，可當我發現的時候，Dante不知是什麽時候溜了進來還把東西都吃了”  
Vergil繼續説著，一隻手揉著發疼的太陽穴  
“他打亂了我的計劃，我當下真的氣得想砍了他..但是最後卻誤傷了你...真的很抱歉..y/n..”他伸手撫摸著你受傷的臉頰  
“沒關係，我們可以一起再做新的..不要再道歉了，我沒事..還好是你回來了，我聽到嘈雜聲的時候還以爲是魔物入侵...”  
“Dante是魔物沒錯”Vergil笑著説

“不過現在........y/n..”  
他撫過你的長髮，塞到耳後，Vergil籌上前吻你，雙手開始解開你睡衣的紐扣，褪去你的睡衣，慢慢把你放倒躺下。  
他張嘴啃咬、舔砥你的胸部，一隻手褪去你的内褲，然後在你小腹上漫不經心的畫圈圈  
他用充滿欲望的眼神看著你，仿佛在徵求你的同意  
“Verg..Vergil...不..要..我..我不習慣這個...”  
“噓..沒事，我不會做奇怪的事..”他掰開你的雙腿 ，低下頭吸吮你柔嫩的花瓣  
“可..可..是——！哈啊—！”你下意識的合起雙腿，夾住他的頭  
“y/n..放鬆..”  
他用雙手抵住你的腿，繼續他的動作，你伸出手抓住他的頭髮，企圖讓他停下，他抬頭看著你  
“..濕成這樣...真的要我停下來？”  
你搖頭示意他繼續，Vergil伸入舌頭舔砥，用力的吸吮，手指探入濕潤的縫隙里攪弄  
“唔嗯——！——！”  
在他一系列的動作下，很快的你就達到高潮，他微笑看著你，抹去你的眼淚，詢問你他的表現 “....還喜歡嗎？”  
你坐起身吻他“喜..歡...Vergil..我不想等了..你快點..”你解開他的腰帶，撫摸他那已經漲得碩大的性器“...進來...”  
“哼...”他把你放倒，脫掉上衣，抬起你的雙腿搭在肩膀上，直接進入  
“———！Verg—Vergil—！”  
"y/n..我也很想你.."他咬著你的唇瓣，胡亂的吻著你，下半身猛烈地撞擊著你，絲毫不讓你有喘息的機會，  
這幾個星期纍積下來的思念，很快地就把你填滿。  
他粗喘著，“y/n..y/n..y/n..y/n..”喚著你的名字，慢慢的冷靜下來，在你額頭印上一吻“我愛你”

你雙手環抱著Vergil，窩在他的頸項里詢問“hun..我有個請求..”  
他抬眉好奇的看著你 “説來聽聽？”  
“能和你玩游戲嗎？”  
Vergil想了想“.....如果不是太奇怪的....就可以，你想做什麽？”  
“你等我一下” 過一會兒你從房間出來，手裏拿著一些小道具，向他展示和解釋用途  
他接過小道具，用有點爲難的表情看著你 “y/n..嗯....我...不..能拒絕？”  
你搖搖頭，嘟著嘴用懇求的眼神看著他 “今天人家生日..不能答應嗎..？”食指在他胸口上著畫圈圈  
“....你明知道你這個樣子我一定不會拒絕你” 他好笑的摸摸你的頭  
你點點頭笑著回吻他，“那..安全詞是，s/w..你不要的話，我會停下來的”  
然后你讓他坐在椅子上，雙手搭在椅子後面，給他拷上手銬  
“不准扯斷哦”  
“好”

Vergil挪了挪身軀，調整個讓自己坐得比較輕鬆的姿勢，你跨坐在他的大腿上，給他綁上眼罩  
“可以了....頸項..不准碰....？”  
“.....嗯..不要掐我......還有...y/n..溫柔點” Vergil緊張得皺眉  
“好..”你吻他的額頭，安撫他，輕吻他的頸窩、鎖骨  
他細細的喘息，低聲呻吟，你慢慢的往下，舔砥他的胸脯，吸吮、啃咬他的乳首，  
另一隻手用指甲在他堅韌的胸膛上輕輕的畫圈、抓刮，挑逗他  
“..hnngh...y/n..”你輕佻的逗弄讓他難受痕癢，他頂弄堅挺的巨物催促你  
“nah-uh..乖”你咬著他的耳垂，拒絕他的渴求“Hun..?..說你想要我怎麽做”  
“y/n..多點撫摸我..吻我..”你聽著他的訴求回到他的唇上吻他咬他，雙手輕輕拂過他的軀幹，停在他的小腹上畫圈圈，  
Vergil靜靜的喘息著，你感到他的性器已經完全勃起，  
你俯下身舔砥他的小腹，慢慢往下，扶起他的性器，舔砥，含入口中吞嚥，手中的動作也不停的在撫摸按捏搓弄。伴  
隨著疼痛的瘙癢感帶給他的快感凌駕在理智上，當感到他的性器漸漸膨脹快要射精時，你套入套環壓制他  
“y/n？！那...那...是什麽..？”  
“衹是套環..還不能讓你現在就射”  
“...好..好難受..拿掉..”  
“乖，忍一忍..”

你溫柔的摩擦冠狀溝處，這時快感已充斥著大腦，他已經沒辦法思考，  
身體本能的拱起同時還抽搐痙孿，被汗水弄濕的前髮貼在額上，  
Vergil抽搐掙扎著，雙手被手銬勒得發紅,他用幾乎哭出來似的哭腔著哀求你  
“——y/n..好難受..快..快放開..”  
你看著他倒吸口氣，贊嘆眼前被逗得快失控的男人“hun..你這樣子..好性感..”  
你解開眼罩，扶著他的性器，在他面前緩緩坐下，Vergil把頭向後仰的同時，他閉上雙眼慢慢適應著你把自己包裹住的柔嫩内壁。  
“..唔—Vergil—動..”  
他聽從的扭動腰部抽送，你環抱著他，不時地撥弄他的頭髮輕吻安撫他，“嗯唔...再...快點..”  
被你内壁夾緊包覆著的舒服的刺激感和無法射精的痛楚讓他嘶吼呻吟著叫出了聲  
“啊——嘶——哈啊—y..y/n—快拿掉—！”  
你抽離他，脫掉套環，灼熱的精液噴灑在他和你身上，Vergil仰起頭咬住你的肩膀，抽泣喘著息，任由精液從體内流出，他眼角泛淚看著你“....y/n..”  
你舔去他的眼淚，伸手在他眉宇間輕柔，抹去眼淚，抱著他輕撫他的背椎，在他身上輕啄、安撫他  
你和他額頭緊貼在一起，你看著他，確認他的狀況“Vergil..你做得很好..有覺得哪裏不舒服嗎？”  
“嗯...沒有..但..體力像被抽乾了一樣...y/n..我好睏好想睡..”他抱著你，把頭枕在你胸上  
“..睡吧..我在這陪你”  
你解開他的手銬，扶著他躺下，給他蓋上毯子，在他耳邊耳語，輕輕掃過他的銀髮，輕吻他伴他入睡

你們再次醒來的時候已經是中午了，你睜開眼睛看見Vergil也在看著你，他朝你微笑，撫摸著你的臉頰“日安，My love”  
你握著他的手，在他的掌心印上一吻“日安..Vergil..”  
Vergil把你壓在身下，親吻你  
“再做一次....？”  
你點頭同意，他把你翻過身，四肢朝地，Vergil扶著你的腰，分開你的腿，從背後進入。  
他緩緩的進出，伸手到你的敏感處去按壓，你被逗得仰起頭，嬌喘著，雙手無法支撐自己的身體，上半身被壓在地上，卻不自覺的翹起臀部往他靠攏  
“Vergil—再深一點..”  
Vergil握著你的下巴，在你耳邊吹氣、耳語，“我的愛人今天特別飢渴”他用力的往深處頂撞的幾下“是爲什麽呢？嗯？”  
“哈—嗯—分開好多天了....Vergil..我..想要你...這段時間我真的好想好想你....我想到你不能陪我過生日就好難過好寂寞..”  
他把你扳過來面向他，雙手和你十指緊扣，一臉愧疚的看著你，你的淚水奪眶而出，他低下頭吻你。  
“對不起..y/n.....現在我回來了，你今天想做什麽我都陪你..不要哭了..”他吻去你的淚水  
你撒嬌問“衹有今天嗎？平常不可以嗎？”  
“都可以，聽你的”  
“Vergil..我愛你..”  
“我愛你..y/n..生日快樂..”  
Vergil雙眼着迷的盯著你充滿愛欲的表情，被淚水和汗水打濕的臉龐給你增添了不少性感，  
他抬起你的臀部，再度往你深處快速的進出抽送，Vergil堵住你的唇吻你，忘我的把你吻得快窒息之餘，  
也把情欲全釋放在你體内將你填滿，冷靜下來之後，你們總算意識到了空腹感  
“Vergil..我肚子好餓..”  
“烤箱裏的蛋糕幸存下來了”  
“你要唱生日歌”  
“好”  
“地毯和毯子都要清洗了”  
“我幫你”  
“打壞了好多盤子”  
“Dante會賠償的”  
“下次可以再玩遊戲嗎？”   
“這個嘛....y/n..你哪裏學的？”   
“看書...你不在的時候我看了好多書..而且這麽做能幫助睡眠..我見你經常睡不好..這個方法好像可行....可是..如果你不喜歡的話....”   
“我可以”  
你們相視而笑，起來動身整理雲雨后絮亂的房子，還一起泡了澡舒緩身體，然後你泡了兩人都喜歡的紅茶，和Vergil相擁坐在沙發上喝茶看書，平靜地度過今天。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇給姬友的爽文，我覺得描寫有些不足  
> 之後的英語ver...應該會加多些細節吧  
> 多少會有OOC?  
> 嘛..爽文嘛..寫得開心就好(?  
> (((中文寫愛稱/pet name好害羞www


End file.
